


i woof you

by hyunguuon



Series: changkyun poly bingo [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun Polyship Bingo, Dogs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Multi, Photographer Yoo Kihyun, Polyamory, doggy daycare, kihyun has a dog, kyun is puppy, minhyuk is minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunguuon/pseuds/hyunguuon
Summary: in which kihyun has three dogs.(or the one where changkyun and minhyuk work at a doggy daycare and kihyun is away for work)





	i woof you

**Author's Note:**

> for the **doggy daycare** square

changkyun sighed for the nth time this morning, dramatically. 

" why do you keep sighing kyunnie?" minhyuk asked from his side. they were both walking a few dogs they were working with, including their missing partner’s one, colby, a small cocker spaniel puppy. 

“i miss kihyunnie…” the younger whined crouching to pet colby behind his droopy brown ear. the puppy seemed pleased, and all other dogs attacked changkyun to get petted too. 

“only one week left, he’ll be home soon don’t be so down baby.” minhyuk smiled at the sight, bringing his hand in changkyuns hair to caress it. minhyuk could’ve mistaked the other as a canine too when he looked up at him with his puppy dog eyes. 

they walked back to the daycare for the last time today, greeting back their colleagues. people had already started coming to get their dogs back, leaving the daycare to become much calmer as time went, until there was only colby left, napping at minhyuk’s foot. 

kihyun had been gone for two weeks now, he had received an offer from a famous brand to be their personal photographer during the paris fashion week, and of course he couldn’t say no. it was well paid, not too hard, and he could bring back memories from france for his boyfriends. he could’ve brought a plus one with him, but it would’ve meant leaving one of them alone home, so he decided to hide it from them and go on his own. but despite being in one of the prettiest city of the world, kihyun only wanted one thing, and it was to go home. 

changkyun and minhyuk started closing up when it neared 8, ready to go home and have a nice evening in, watching tv and cuddling in bed. minhyuk looked at changkyun with hearts metaphorically overflowing from behind him. the other looked up from the floor he was weeping and smiled softly, leaving minhyuk to whine softly at how cute his boyfriend was. 

they were almost finished when the main bell rang,they didn’t expect a customer to enter the daycare at this hour. changkyun dropped the broom when he saw the person. 

“hi, i’m coming to pick my three puppies up.” changkyun yelped when he heard the voice, alerting minhyuk who was getting colby’s leash from the back room. 

“kihyun?” changkyun asked but didn’t expect an answer. he knew damn well who was standing in front of him. 

“ WHAT THE FUCK ?” minhyuk yelled, waking colby up when he stormed past the seat, proceeding to throw himself on kihyun. 

he smelled of too much deodorant, plastic and dust, his cheeks and the tip of his nose and ears were red and cold because of the fall weather. he looked tired, dark circles and red glossy eyes, yet he still looked as beautiful as ever. 

minhyuk wrapped his arms around his shoulders, squeezing him tight, and kihyun answered by nuzzling his head closer as he hugged back. 

changkyun picked colby up who looked very excited, and squeezed himself in the hug, pressing a kiss to kihyuns cheek with a loud smack. 

“someone’s really excited,” kihyun said petting colby’s head. the puppy licked his face excitedly, his tail wagging fast, smacking everyone with a happy bark. 

holding his boyfriend’s hands with both of his, along with colby’s leash in one, kihyun felt happy. sure he was exhausted from all the travelling, but he was delighted. nothing could take away the cosy feeling of being home, not even exhaustion, not even the stress of having to work the day after. nothing could bother kihyun in this moment because he was in love and that’s all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i'm sorry it's so short, i tried my best. 
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated!! 
> 
> [ twitter ](http://twitter.com/luvwons/)  
> [ curiouscat ](http://curiouscat.me/luvwons)


End file.
